Wild Wild Hellsing
by SUFF
Summary: Den första WesternHellsing fanficen på hela siten! Så jag är unik! Eller inte. Bernadotte är bankrånare, Kaptenen är sidekick, Walter är sheriff och sedan har Max, der Naziledare och Maxwell skapat en maffia. Random, or what?
1. Gungstolar och ökenritt

**Hej, den här fanficen är på svenska. Jag äger inte svenska språket för jag har dålig grammatik :D … **

**Jag äger heller inte Hellsingkaraktärerna. Hade jag gjort det skulle jag inte ödslat min tid på massa fanfics utan tjänat pengar på att sälja samlarfigurer och pennskrin med loggor på.**

**Hellsing © Kouta Hirano**

**Jag är Kurki af Hofterup från SUFF eftersom jag är den enda som pallar skriva massa Hellsing fanfics med Bernadotte. Fear me!!!**

**

* * *

**Vinden blåste genom byn och fick löven att dansa i piruetter. På verandan bredvid barberaren satt en man i en knarrig gungstol. Walter gungade rofyllt fram och tillbaka och lyfte den gröna flaskan markerad med tre x till munnen och tog några klunkar. Alucard kunde verkligen sina saker när det gällde sprit. Gatan i den lilla byn ute på landsbygden låg helt öde förutom en dingo som vilade i skuggan av banken två kvarter bort. Han suckade och drog revolvern från hölstret på höften. Det var inte det här han hade väntat sig då han hade fått jobbet som sheriff då han förflyttats fån sin anställning i England.

Bernadotte red förbi gamlingen som satt i gungstolen med katten i famnen.  
"So long!", skrek han medan han ökade farten på hästen genom att sticka sporrarna i hästens mage. För att fira sitt lyckade bankrån kastade han upp några hundradollarssedlar och sköt tre skott rakt upp i luften, samtidigt som han skrek högt.  
"Yahoo!"

Gamlingen i gungstolen, alltså Walter, rusade upp och tappade både katten och flaskan till marken.  
"Vad är det här för sätt, va?", frågade han rakt ut i luften, och drog upp sin revolver.  
"Nu är det allt dags att visa sig värdig den här stjärnan." Han stannade upp lite och passade på att putsa upp den så att den skulle glänsa riktigt när han fångade skurken. Detta ledde naturligtvis till att bankrånaren Bernadotte han komma undan innan Walter han posa klart och sikta.

Bernadotte fortsatte sin språngritt över stäppen. En man på en vit springare iförd kostym, hängslen och en dammig militärkeps med ett örnmärke och en dödskalle under mötte upp med honom, men ingen av dem saktade ner.  
"Ha, du skulle ha sett deras miner där inne. Och den där nya polisjäntan som kom för att hjälpa gamlingen… Vilket skämt, hon stod bara i ett hörn så fort jag pekade lite med revolvern. Hiohiohio…", skrattade han.  
"…", svarade mannen med plommonstopet eftersom han var stum.  
"Du borde följa med någon gång, Kapten. Men jag sköter snacket.", skämtade han med sig själv.  
"…", svarade mannen som Bernadotte benämnt som kapten fastän det var Kaptenen som var Bernadottes sidekick, och inte tvärtom.

De båda männen anlände till den lilla stugan där de hade sin hemliga bas. Bernadotte drog av sig scarfen han hade haft över ansiktet och slängde av sig skinnjackan över en av de två stolarna som stod bredvid en kista som verkade användas som bord eftersom det stod lite övergivna matrester av deras senaste köttbullsmiddag kvar på den.  
Bernadotte öppnade väskan och kastade upp pengarna i luften så att det blev en vacker show-off.  
"...", skrek Kaptenen. Han muttrade smått och och plockade upp en trave skyltar och en pytts målarfärg.  
_'Vad hade du tänkt att göra med dem?'_ Han bläddrade fram till nästa skylt.  
_'Och vad ska vi göra åt polisjäntan som har förföljt oss hela tiden?'  
_Men eftersom Bernadotte redan hade somnat på en potatissäck så märkte han inte Kaptenens skyltar fast än han hade målat dit några utropstecken.

En hög knackning på den skralitiga dörren fick den att trilla av gångjärnen. I dörröppningen stod en blond kvinna med en välputsad stjärna fäst på den bondrutiga skjortan, ovanför hängselbyxornas magficka. Med stråhatten uppskjuten i nacken, och med ett halmstrå i munnen började hon prata med bred dialekt.

_

* * *

_

_Cliffhanger!! sjunga Och lite spoiling: Det är Seras som kommer, och hon har hängselbyxor!! XD ...Jag gillar inte Sereas... Snart kommer nästa del, vänta inte för jag skriver dåligt och random och ni ska inte läsa!!_


	2. Hängselbyxor och köttbullar

**Disclaimer:**

Vem behöver egentligen skriva att man inte äger karaktärerna när det är en fanfic? O.o Well, i alla fall; obviously så äger jag inte Hellsingkaraktärerna. Bara nazikaptenens keps. Den är fin :3

_Behold ze power of Randomness!_

_**Flashback:  
**__Bernadotte har rånat en bank och sheriff Walters nya medhjälpare dyker upp vid Bernadotte och hans sidekick Kaptenens hemliga gömställe. _

* * *

"Trodde du verkligen att du skulle komma undan, vaa?"  
Den blonda kvinnan flyttade halmstrået till andra sidan munnen och riktade geväret mot Bernadottes huvud och pressade avtryckaren. Men lyckligtvis var hon en dålig skytt och träffade bara hattbrättet så att huvudbonaden flög av och dalade mot golvet. Ett hål syntes fram och den rök så smått.  
"…" gormade Kaptenen då han plockade upp och dammade av hatten och satte tillbaka den på Bernadottes huvud. För ingen huvudperson är komplett utan en trademarkhatt. 

"Fan då, " svor den blonda kvinnan som, som vi i förra kapitlets spoiler kunde läsa, hette Seras Viktoria.  
"Du rånade banken i mitt distrikt, något du kommer ångra," proklamerade Seras ljudligt och laddade om geväret.

Bernadotte suckade och drog upp en blänkande Colt ur hölstret och riktade den mot Seras.  
"Yippey ki yay, polisjänta," sa han och sköt av två skott. Båda två träffade Seras i pannan och hon sjönk ihop i en blodig pöl på golvet.

"…" konstaterade Kaptenen lugnt.

Dingon, som tidigare vilat i skuggan av den rånade banken, kom in genom dörren och började så smått äta på Seras fingrar. Efter ett par bett tog han tag i kragen på hennes rutiga skjorta och drog ut henne i öknen för att äta resten.

Bernadotte själv blåste röken från pipan som en äkta cowboy och stack tillbaka revolvern i hölstret.  
"Nu har vi lite mindre att ordna. Nå?" Han vände sig mot Kaptenen.  
"Finns det någon mat kvar? Jag är utsvulten..."  
"...", svarade Kaptenen och pekade mot de köttbullar som fanns kvar på kistbordet.  
"Ah, perfekt! Inget går upp mot dina köttbullar!"  
Bernadotte satte sig ner och satte på sig sin bankrånarskarf igen, men den här gången så att lingonsylten inte skulle fläcka ner skjortan.

Han hade precis spetsat en lingonsyltsindränkt köttbulle på gaffeln då någon kom instormande genom den inslagna dörren. Denne någon var klädd i en prästkostym, en på tok för liten vävd poncho och som pricken över i:et, en färgglad sombrero.  
"Lök, paprika, jalapeno, oliver, köttfärssås, stark korv, tacokryddmix, AMEN!" ropade den sombrerobeprydda personen som tydligen var en präst. Och tydligen från Mexiko.  
"Amen caramba! Vadan skådar jag? Svenska köttbullar? Vad är det är för något, vaaaa?"  
"Ehm, som sagt köttbullar? Och vem är du, om jag får fråga?!"  
"Jag är fader Alexander Alberto Anderson!" sa han och kastade sig över köttbullarna och öste ner dem i en svart sopsäck. Under loppet av tre sekunder hade alla spår av köttbullarnas existens raderats genom en snabbt påtänd brasa på stugans golv. Och under lika kort tid var en komplett tacomiddag, med icke tillhörande spagetthi, för två personer uppdukad på kistbordet.  
"...!", gallskrek Kaptenen. han plockade åter igen upp sina skyltar och klottrade dit;  
_'Och vad fan tror du att du gör med mina köttbullar!?!?"  
_Men Anderson hade redan försvunnit ut i öknen på sin enhjuling; ropandes "Amen caramba!".

* * *

_Etoooo, det blev visst lite blodigt... Vad ratade jag den här som? ...Sorry alla oskyldiga barn som läste det här... Fast läser man Hellsingmangan så klarar man det nog... Gomen..._


	3. Potatissäckar och Bratwurst

**Wild Wild Hellsing 3**

Jag äger inte inte Hellsing.

_"Varje gång en gummianka mosas dör en katolik."_

_**Flashback:  
**Bernadotte har rånat en bank, och Seras, som förföljde honom och Kaptenen till deras hemliga gömställe, blev skjuten i huvudet av Bernadotte och blev utsläpad i öknen av en dingo. Sedan kom mexikanska Anderson, och eldade upp Kaptenens köttbullar och försvann ut i öknen. _

* * *

"..." sa kaptenen och skuggade ögonen så att han kunde se utåt trots den skarpa ökensolen.  
"Du har rätt. Och jag kommer inte vila innan jag har fått fast honom. Jag ska bara..." Bernadotte gäspade djupt och blickade bakåt mot potatissäcken.  
"Sova lite." avslutade han meningen och la sig tillrätta på den knöliga säcken som antagligen inte alls var bekväm. Inom en minut hördes det grova snarkningar från honom.  
Kaptenen undrade smått hur han lyckades somna så snabbt när han egentligen skulle jaga efter mexikanaren på enhjulingen. Men han ryckte på axlarna och satte sig ner med en handbok om hur man fuskade i poker och väntade på att hans kamrat skulle vakna. 

Bernadotte öste i sig lite cornflakes och satte på sig hatten med skotthålet i. Han slängde en blick mot den numera öppna dörren och öknen utanför. Solen hade börjat sjunka och kastade skuggor över stäppens få buskar. Han vände sig om i dörröppningen och ropade efter Kaptenen, men denne var redan, iklädd sina hängslen och den dammiga militärkepsen, uppe på sin vita springare och höll tyglarna till Bernadottes svarta hingst.  
Bernadotte skrattade lite och drog ner hatten i pannan på ett överdramatiskt sätt.  
"Tid för hämnd?"  
Kaptenen sa naturligtvis ingenting, utan nickade bara. Bernadotte kastade sig upp på hästen i slow motion och de båda började rida rakt ut på stäppen utan en aning om vart de skulle.

-------------

Långt därifrån, i en mycket modernare anläggning än Beradottes skjul, satt två män och skrattade ondskefullt. Den ene var mycket längre än den andra, och den korte var även småknubbig. Detta ledde till att de såg ut som ett typiskt radarpar.  
"Allt går som planerat!" sa den långa, smala.  
"Oh, vad trevligt! Får det lov att vara lite varm choklad?" frågade den andra, den korta, småtjocka.  
Dessa båda var naturligtvis den här berättelsens skurkar.

-------------

Hjälten Bernadotte red mot solnedgången med episkt soundtrack i bakgrunden. De följde spåret av Andersons enhjuling, fastän alla spår logiskt borde ha försvunnit. Men eftersom Bernadotte logiskt sett aldrig skulle ha skjutit en kvinna och att Seras faktiskt siktar bra, så följde de spåret ändå. Annars vet jag inte hur jag ska förklara hur de kom att möta en vitklädd man med underliga glasögon.

Bernadotte drog i hingstens tyglar för attbromsa in den, och Kaptenen gjorde likadant med sin vita springare.  
Bernadotte såg på den vitklädde med tvivel.  
"Du har inte sett en man i somobrero på en enhjuling?" frågade han.  
mannen i läkarrocken drog upp en korv ur fickan och började äta innan han svarade på frågan.  
"Ja, hurså?" Han sträckte fram den halva korven mot Bernadotte.  
"Bratwurst?" frågade han artig, men Bernadotte nekade.  
"Men när såg du honom? Vi är nämnigen mitt uppe i en hämnaktion!" Den dramatiska musiken i bakgrunden ökade lite i volym.  
"Det måste ha varit för en dryg vecka sedan. Anderson kom och bjöd allihopa på munkar."  
Bernadotte skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, nu idag... Vänta lite! känner du honom?!" Musiken ökade ytterligare.  
"..." frågade Kaptenen skarpt. Mannen i läkarrocken bara tittade dumt på honom genom sina tjocka glasögon.

* * *

_  
Till den som reviewade: Ja, Seras blev skjuten, men hon är en vampyr så hon kommer tillbaka i nästa kapitel.  
Annars har jag ingen random flumkommentar att smälla in här, förutom att jag vill tacka min kompis Kaz som översätter den här fanficen till engelska (Wild Wild Hellsing in English!). Danke schön! _


	4. Läkarrockar och hembränd sprit

Wild Wild Hellsing 4

Disclaimer: Nej, jag äger inte Hellsing. Punkt. Spännande, eller hur?

_Flashback:_

_Bernadotte har rånat en bank och han och hans sidekick Kaptenen har gömt sig ute på prärien, men de blev hittade av Seras, den gamla sheriffen Walters hjälpreda. Bernadotte sköt Seras, och kort efter detta så dök den mexikanska kocken Anderson upp och förintade Kaptenens köttbullar. Bernadotte och Kaptenen har nu ridit mot solnedgången i ett försök att hämnas Kaptenens matlagning. Mitt i detta får vi en liten aning om vilka det är som står bakom det som snart kommer att hända i den här berättelsens så kallade spännande del. PÅ vägen träffar de en doktorstyp som försöker bjuda på Bratwurst. Kliché, huh?_

Walter hade suttit i sin knarrande gungstol store delen av dagen, om man inte räknade med den korta pausen i drickandet och knarrandet för att resa sig upp och möjligtvis fundera på att ens försöka få fast den flyende bankrånaren. Men eftersom Walter var gammal och engelsman så hade han alltför mycket ryggskott, och en ung assistent. Detta hade under de senaste veckorna lett till att han fått ännu värre ryggskott eftersom han bara satt still hela dagarna, att han började bli lite fumlig och rosig om de gråa kinderna då hans favoritsysselsättning när han satt i sin klassiskt designade gungstol var att dricka av spriten han hade köpt av den ökända westernbartendern Alucard som hade sin saloon tvärsöver gatan, en mycket strategisk placering enligt Walter, samt att klappa en katt om det var någon av de vilda pälsbollarna som orkade ta sig upp i Walters knä för att det skulle skapas en idyllisk bild av en episk sheriff under Vilda Västerns mest ädla tid, eller något sådant.

Men eftersom han nu hade så ont i ryggen, vilket jag hoppas att jag har förmedlat fastän jag bara skrev lite överdrivet långt, så fick han en blixt av smärta då han ställde sig upp av chock då hans assistent kom tillbaka från sitt uppdrag ute på prärien, helt blodig och med en trött blick. Den trötta blicken var inget ovanligt för sheriffer under bankrånarnas guldepok, men att komma tillbaka med den där mängden blod på kläderna så kom man inte tillbaka utan en likbår. Vad var det med den här kvinnan vars namn fanns på vissa av Alucards italienska ölburkar (1)?

--

Soundtracket hade nu gått över till trummor och snabba drag på fioler. Du du duduuu, ja ni fattar vinken. Bernadottes hatt skuggade hans öga och ögonlapp, och tuggade på sin läpp.

"Känner du honom?", upprepade han och glodde först på Bratwursten, sen på den underliga mannen, sen Bratwursten, och Bratwursten igen och Bratwursten…

Kaptenen i sin tur glodde på Bernadotte, och sträckte sig mot honom för att smälla till honom i bakhuvudet så att hatten flög av och började dala mot marken. I och med att Kaptenen, som jag upprepade gånger ar anmärkt på, är och förblir stum så var detta ett bra sätt att förmedla att Kaptenen tyckte att Bernadotte skulle skärpa sig. Och det fungerade i och med att hatten är en westernhjältes svaga punkt (det och dåligt skrivna Spaghettiwesterns med Clint Eastwood.) så bokstavligen dök Bernadotte ner mot den rödbruna sanden som marken bestod av och rädda hatten undan att bli ännu mer luggsliten än den redan var. Hans hatt hade redan varit med för mycket ondskefullt under den här berättelsens gång.

Mannen i den vita läkarrocken åt upp den sista änden av Bratwursten och torkade av fingrarna på byxorna.

"Ja, hur så. Han är en medlem i vår hemliga organisation…"

(1)

Förlåt, jag var tvungen att ha med det någonstans D:

Seras betyder säd på latin, och det görs öl på säd så… Det var så att min kompis som översätter den här fanficen (jag har så grymt dålig grammatik att det inte är sant XD) var i Rom och förutom en prästaffär och Sektion XIII så hittade hon en ölburk med Seras namn på. End of random sidestory.

Gahahahahahahahahaa… Förlåt för att det dröjde så länge innan jag fixade det fjärde kapitlet, och förlåt för att det blev så kort. Och förlåt för att absolut ingenting viktigt änder i det här kapitlet. Jag är verkligen för lat för att kunna göra något av den här seriositetsgraden XD / Kurki


End file.
